Remember-A Doctor Who FanFic
by LyssLyaa
Summary: I wrote this story when the new series was announced as you can see by the date on the story. The Story is a Doctor Who Fanfic as it is taken in that universe but actually contains characters of my own creation, so it is basically a Doctor Who Fanfic but without the Doctor.


**REMEMBER**

It was an empty space, like so many other places in the universe.

The only thing remaining was dust and debris and distant stars and echoes of what it was a dead universe, sad and alone.

Nothing had moved here for a long time, nothing living at least when something suddenly did, a light flashed and a shape suddenly appeared, a strange craft, shaped like a tall cube, the craft solidified and then just sat there, appearing to drift.

Inside the strange craft, which was much bigger on the inside than out, with a console in the middle with a tall column extending towards the ceiling, the craft inside looked both alien and old but there was also comfortable chairs, a coffee table, a coat and hat stand, thick carpet on the floor and various hangings of both batik and other somewhat mystical hangings on the walls. Along with several cats, one small black and white bunny, a birdcage with a pair of lovebirds in it and a small white fluffy dog and what looked like a mini dragon curled up asleep on one of the chairs.

Tina the captain of the craft a tall, gorgeous redhead who looked to be in her mid thirties adjusted the scanner and spoke " well they sure did a good job of destruction here, there's nothing left, not even Kasterborous, no life signs whatsoever save us' she spoke with a true blue Australian accent.

'So we truly are alone now?' asked another voice with a Northern English accent, it came from a dignified looking gentleman probably either in his late forties or early fifties, with longish black hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin and with touches of grey in his hair.

'Looks like it' said a younger man with long curly red hair, fair skin and blue-grey eyes, he also spoke with a Australian accent, but with a hint of a British one as well over it, like someone who had been born in England, but had lived in Australia for quite some time and hadn't fully lost his accent.

Tina, the beautiful redhead nodded her long curly hair bouncing on her shoulders, she was the one at the console.

Tina, her husband Salmarian and their friend Prof Xavier, and Xavier's three children, Quinawah, Tilanthalas and Crystal, were all of the few remaining members of a human seeing race called The Time Lords, a time travelling race native to the planet Gallifrey.

It was where their craft currently was, although it had taken a bit of tracking down not to mention a bit of rule breaking to find it, well at least where it should have been, but there was nothing there anymore.

Xavier looked at the scanner ' I told you we were losing' he sighed ' But I did kind of hope that there still be something left, something to show it where it was, but there is nothing left to show".

Tina nodded and Salmarian put an arm around her shoulders, 'there is absolutely nothing left" she repeated.

They had come to this place hoping that maybe what they had been told wasn't entirely true but it clearly was.

Xavier said 'true' he looked at the three teenagers who were also all looking at the screen, identical twin boys of about 18 years of age physically and a girl slightly younger about 16 or 17 physically.

'I'm sorry kids" he apologised going to them and putting his arms around the girl and one of the boys, holding them to him.

Quinawah, the quieter of the twins spoke "it's ok Dad, we never really knew it' born and raised in another universe and dimension they had never seen Gallifrey.

Xavier glowed at that single word 'Dad' he had thought he had lost his three children when he had lost their mother and had only recently found his children again, he knew he couldn't just waltz into their lives again and be 'Daddy' and he wasn't trying to, but it warmed his twin hearts (Mark of all of their race including the kids) when they called him 'Dad'.

Tina sighed and then said "it really is gone isn't it?"

"Yes" said Xavier "it has".  
Tina nodded and pulled out a data pad and held it up 'would you like to do the honours Xavier?" she asked as she had written a eulogy for their world.

"No" he said "you wrote it, you read it, you'll probably do the best job out of us all".

"Ok" she said going forward 'I wrote it in Gallifreyan without thinking, don't worry the kids will understand due to the TARDIS's telepathic circuits" she turned to Quin then 'you know what to do when I signal".  
"Yes" said Quin.

Tina took a deep breath, then went to stand in front of the screen and picking up the data pad and started to read using her skills she had as a Bard.

There was magic in Tina's voice, gained from many years of living in another dimension and universe other than the one they had been born in.  
Tina, Salmarian and Xavier had all spent many years living in a universe other than their own, they had all regenerated there as well, thus becoming more a part of that universe then their own anymore, a universe where magic could be found, was woven into the very fabric of the universe.

The three semi-stranded Time Lords, semi stranded due to fact that Xavier's TARDIS no longer worked, and although Tina had found that she wasn't actually stranded recently it put a lot of strain on her ship to cross dimensions, so she didn't do it a lot.

The three Time Lords had found themselves able to access and use this magic with considerable skill and ease, and thus Tina had become an Adept of the Sphere of Music, Sal a master of the Five Elements and Xavier the Sphere of Techno magic (Meaning he was able to mix technology and magic together) , the three of them had truly become citizens of that universe.

But Tina was the Bard, her magic was music and song and it showed as she read the eulogy for their lost world.

 _"_ _And though I now stand on a distant star, in a universe and dimension not my own, my hearts still beat for you in memory'  
_ Xavier stood nearby, head bowed and an arm around two of his children, as Tilan tended to be more aloof when it came to showing affection, Sal stood, his head bowed and so did the three children, even Tina's various pets were quiet.  
Tina read her eulogy beautifully, her voice pure and full of raw emotion with all the skills of a trained bard.  
After a time she stopped and said to Quin "ok Quin it's time".  
Quin nodded and went to the console and pushed a button as they watched a cloud of white drifted out into the emptiness.  
"Farewell Gallifrey" Tina whispered, "we shall remember you when all else has forgotten".  
One of the white things floated past the screen revealing itself to be a white, six petalled flowers, Xavier recognised it as the Gallifreyan flower of remembrance.  
'I grow them in the garden' Tina said "along with all my others" she shrugged "my little piece of Gallifrey".  
'Probably one of the few that remain" Xavier said quietly.  
Tina nodded her blue-green eyes bright with unshed tears ' it was where we were all born Xavier"  
'I know" said Xavier, moved by Tina's words himself.  
 _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"_ Sal echoed.  
Xavier hugged all three of his children and then stepped forward, saluted and then said "Castellan Xanianatherathan, Ex President of Gallifrey, salute you, farewell" he bowed and stepped back.  
Salmarian did the same, saluting and stating his full name and rank and then stepping back.  
Tina than did it, saying her full name and title and so forth (Tina was the last four letters of her full name) as like the other two she had a ridiculously long Time Lord name.  
"You guys are worse than elves!" Tilanthalas complained then "lucky you didn't saddle US with long Gallifreyan names Dad".  
Xavier shrugged "that was both your mother's and I's decision".  
Tilan said "Ok here goes, I Guardian Tilanthalas Asturen salute you Gallifrey, farewell" he bowed and walked back.  
Quin took his cue then and said "I Consular Quinawah Asturen salute you Gallifrey, farewell, I will not forget."  
Crystal following her two brothers's lead said 'I Senior Padawan Crystal Asturen, salute you Gallifrey, I wish I could have seen you for myself, farewell I will not forget".  
Xavier nodded and hugged them again and then said "Tina, will you do the honours?"  
Tina nodded and touched a button on the console again and something else dropped from the craft and floated away, revealing itself to be the symbol of Gallifrey done in crystal and metal.  
It had been meticulously crafted by Xavier using his Artificer skills, it was a beautiful piece of work, Xavier had put considerable work into it, and it glowed brightly as it motored away from the TARDIS.  
Tina said "it is done".  
Xavier nodded " yes it is done, old Rassillon probably would be proud' he said referring to a prime figure in Gallifreyan legend and history.  
'Lets go then" Sal said "there is nothing left here for us anymore, much to our dismay, we're on our own now guys".  
Xavier said then "Gallifrey will be remembered even if it is only in legend, and in our hearts" he shrugged "truth and memory are but fragile fleeting things, but Legends, Arh now, they live forever".  
Tina nodded "truthfully spoken, so uh where to now?"  
"How about Brighton? I always did want to see the opening of the Promenade" Xavier asked.  
"You and England!" Tina scoffed 'you're almost as bad as someone else we all know! I vote Bondi!"

Laugher filled the Console room as Tina reset the co-ordinates for Earth and their own universe, there was a brief flash of light as the cube disappeared back into the vortex and in their wake, sitting there surrounded by debris from a now destroyed world, shinning like a beacon in the darkness, the crystalline symbol glowed and written underneath it in High Gallifreyan were the words:

 **'** **ALWAYS REMEMBER, NEVER FORGET'**

 **BY CHARMAINE SPEARS**

 **27/07/05**


End file.
